Inevitable
by magiccdreamms
Summary: Bella una chica de 17 años se ve enamorada de dos chicos a la vez, ¿a quien elegirá? ¿al chico que la hace llegar al cielo y lo conoce de toda la vida o al romantico y tierno hombre que lo único que desea es su felicidad?
1. Capitulo 1

_**Holaa primera vez que subo una historia :D espero que les guste y quieran saber que mas pasa, soy primerisa asi que si quieren que arregle algo diganme, recibo sujerencias :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologo: Aveces lo que mas quiere puede llegar a terminar en una desgracia, Bella una chica normal se encuentra en una encrucijada no quiere dañar a nadie pero por primera vez va a tener que decidir por su felicidad o la felicidad de los demás.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Distraída<strong>

Estaba nublado y con lluvia, un día perfecto. Pero como aún estoy en el instituto, me encontraba respondiendo un examen de filosofía.

Tenía la mirada perdida hacia la ventana viendo como caían las gotas de agua.

Mi nombre es Bella, bueno, Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años y vivo en Forks, Washington.

Mi madre falleció cuando yo tenía 10 años y me vine a vivir con mi padre, Charlie, es dueño de un restaurant en el pueblo, a pesar de que al comienzo me costó tener una relación padre e hija, ahora no puedo separarme de él.

- Señorita Swan- me encanta como se escucha el sonido de la lluvia al golpear en la ventana

- Señorita Swan, podría pasarme su examen-

Dios mío no respondí nada, como paso la hora tan rápido. Enfrente de mi puesto estaba el profesor Aro esperando que le entregara mi prueba en blanco, me encanta su clase pero hoy no tenía ánimos de nada.

-tome disculpe- trate de poner mi mejor sonrisa

- Isabella- me miro con desilusión mirando mi examen en blanco -No creo que pueda ayudarte para subir la nota del examen-

-no se preocupe profesor, no se volverá a repetir-

Tome mi bolso negro y salí del aula. Los pasillos estaban llenos, todos gritando y corriendo y me di cuenta de que ya era hora de volver a casa, llovía torrencialmente afuera y hacia un frio increíble que ya no me sentía ni mis manos.

-Hola bella- me saludaron tapando mis ojos unas manos suaves al contacto de mi cara, reconocía esa fragancia del chico más codiciado del instituto primero porque era un caballero con las mujeres y todas caían rendidas a sus pies también porque era guapo, la verdad guapísimo tenia pelo castaño claro, siempre despeinado, alto de casi 1.80 un poco más, y sus ojos… podría pasar todo un día mirando sus ojos y nunca me cansaría de admirarlos, su color verdes que me intimidaban y hacían que me pusiera nerviosa cada vez que posaba mi mirada ante ellos, era él, el que me hacía sacar una sonrisa con solo tenerlo a mi lado, el que cuidaba de mí, el que me ayudaba y me acompañaba cuando tenía pena, era mi mejor amigo, Edward Anthony Cullen.

-Hola Edward- gire y vi, tenía cara de pocos amigos

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte asiéndole un puchero.

- Bella ¿no podías seguir el juego solo un poco?- lo mire y le di un abrazo y el respondió con gusto, me encantaba que fuera tan tierno, nos miramos y me tomo la mano y sentí un pequeño cosquilleo, solo somos amigos Bella, solo somos amigos acuérdate.

-¿Cómo te fue en el examen?- pregunto mirándome mientras acariciaba mi mano congelada

- no preguntes, solo sé que reprobare filosofía- me miro y rio, nos fuimos caminando en silencio hacia el estacionamiento, algo extraño le ocurría a Edward, lo conozco desde pequeño, mi madre antes de separarse de Charlie vivía en Forks y era amiga de Esme la mama de Edward y bueno mi padre era amigo de Carlisle esposo de Esme asique desde pequeños que nos conocemos. Llegamos a donde estaba mi auto un mini cooper S, techo negro y color rojo, que lo adoraba con mi vida, era nuevo, mi padre me lo dio de regalo de cumpleaños.

- Bella- me miro Edward decidido y me apoyo contra la puerta de mi auto siendo acorralada con su cuerpo, lo mire y me puse roja instantáneamente y me di cuenta de que él estaba nervioso, una de sus manos tomaba mi cintura acercándome más a él, sentí como nuestra respiración se aceleraban mientras nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos, Edward era mi mejor amigo lo amaba pero sabía que nunca nada pasaría entre nosotros.

-Edward- dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes, trate de soltarme pero mi cuerpo simplemente se renegaba.

Llegue a casa y fui directamente a sacarme la ropa mojada por la lluvia, estaba muy confundida después de lo que ocurrió con Edward, no quería siquiera pensar en lo sucedido me fije que la casa estaba sola ya que era miércoles y mi padre debería estar en el restaurant. Me fui a duchar para arreglarme ya que tendría que ir a darle una mano en recepción.

Subí y encendí mi notebook, coloque música y comencé a bailar mientras buscaba algo cómodo y lindo para vestirme, me puse unos jeans azules, mis converse negras, una blusa blanca y un chaleco que termina en punta, entre todo eso mientras me secaba el pelo sonó mi celular.

-¿Aló?-

-Bella, dios mío, no creerás lo que me acaba de pasar-

Era Alice hermana de Edward, tenía la misma edad mía, ella nació un mes antes que yo y desde que tengo memoria soy amiga de Alice, es hiperactiva, hiperalegre, hiperfeliz, híper de todo lo que uno se pueda imaginar, al contrario de mi personalidad pero no sé porque nos llevamos tan bien pero en fin es mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi hermana.

-Hola Alice, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Encontraste el amor de tu vida?- lo dije con tono de broma y riéndome

-Bella no fue gracioso pero la verdad es que si Dios, es el hijo de mi jardinero, es hermoso, alto con ojos color caramelo, pelo castaño claro y unos rulitos que ¡dios! ¡Me enamore! -

Alice soñaba con encontrar "su alma gemela" estaba enamorada de la palabra amor, amaba todo lo que fuera relacionado con cupido y siempre decía que su verdadero amor llegaría cuando ella menos lo esperaba era todo lo contrario a lo que yo pensaba sobre el amor, yo no creo en eso, del amor a primera vista ni nada de eso, pero en fin amaba a Alice y mientras ella fuera feliz yo igual.

-amiga te felicito, te juro que te escuchare uno de estos días pero me tengo que ir, tengo que ir al restaurant-

-bueno, bueno pero tú te pierdes mi maravillosa historia de amor -dijo riendo- te amo amiga te llamo mañana-

Cuando colgué termine de peinarme dejando mi pelo suelto, tome mi bolso y las llaves de mi hermoso auto y me fui al restaurant.

Al llegar lo aparque en el estacionamiento, aún no era la hora en que estaba repleto, entre y busque a mi padre que estaba en la cocina supervisando el menú de hoy.

-Hola hija, menos mal llegas antes necesito que estés en recepción-me sonrió y beso mi frente, Charlie no era de demostraciones cariñosas pero desde que falleció mi madre y me fui a vivir con él todo cambio, nos unimos como nunca pensamos, aprendí a vivir con él y el conmigo.

-hola papá, yo te ayudo- le sonríe devolviéndole un abrazo, me fui a recepción y empecé a ordenar los menús en la entrada, me puse mi iPod mientras revisaba el cuadernos de las mesas reservadas para ver si es que seguían quedando cupos para hoy en la noche.

Escuchaba you and me de Lifehouse, cuando levante la mirada quede atónita, embobada, petrificada, extasiada, asombrada, nunca, pero nunca había visto algo tan hermoso, puede que exagere pero era bellísimo, alto moreno con pelo negro cortito, con unos ojos color negro que te bloqueaban, estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y chaqueta de cuero, unos jeans y converse, realmente hermoso y su sonrisa, su sonrisa…

-Disculpa, ¿tienes una mesa libre para las 8:30 pm?-dios su voz era hermosa, ronca pero suave

-¡Oh!- me puse roja- déjame ver- me sonrió, me sonrió,¡ ISABELLA HABLALE YA!

- Si, si hay ¿a nombre de quien la reservo?- menos mal mi mente reacciono antes de que me pusiera a babear frente a él y el corriera de miedo por el monstruo de Bella, Bella la mujer de baba

-A nombre de Jacob Black por favor- y puso una sonrisa que te dejaban ver sus hermoso dientes blanco.

-Muy bien señor Black, ¿viene con acompañante o reunión de trabajo?- por favor dime que es una reunión de trabajo y no una cita por favor ¡dilo!

- mesa para dos por favor-

Lo mire con cara de ¡QUE! Y creo que se dio cuenta porque dio una pequeña risa y mi cara se activó a color rojo intenso.

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-lo mire y casi muero al escuchar eso, respira bella, respira

- si dígame señor Black- soy soltera sin compromiso, loca por salir una noche contigo

-no me digas señor, me siento viejo-dijo riendo- dime Jacke, no creo ser tan mayor que usted ¿señorita…?

- Bella, bueno Isabella, per dime Bella

-Hola- y me ofreció su mano a modo de saludo, al tocarla fue como si me diera la corriente, parecido a lo que me pasaba con Edward pero con Jacke fue más intenso, parecía que a él igual le sucedió, solté la mano rápidamente y le sonreí.

-Bella cuando llegue podrías hacerme un favor, ¿podrías llevarme esta caja cuanto te haga una señal? – deposito en mi mano una cajita azul de terciopelo, esas típicas que se ven en las películas cuando el novio enamorado saca de su bolsillo y le pide ¡MATRIMONIO! Dios, sabía que algo malo tenia, no podía ser perfecto, como mi abuela siempre decía, hoy en día el hombre que es muy guapo tiene pareja o es gay, mire directamente la cajita azul y moría de curiosidad por abrirla y olvidar la hipótesis que tenía, pero Jacob carraspeo mi vos y lo volví a mirar y le hable.

-no te preocupes, cuando me hagas la señal iré-

- me tengo que ir muchas gracias,…- y puso cara de que se le olvido mi nombre al muy…

-Isabella-tratando de que no se notara mi disgusto

-muchas gracias Bella- dio la vuelta y vi cómo se largaba en una moto

Me imagino que le pedirá matrimonio a su novia, la cajita azul estaba enfrente de mis ojos, la curiosidad me está matando, la abro, no la abro, difícil decisión, pero no no, no la abro, la tome y la coloque en los bolsillos de mis jeans para no tentarme.

-Isabella, ¿comiste?-

Mi padre me saco de mis pensamientos y me guio a una mesa en donde me sirvieron un plato de tallarines con salsa más una hojas de albacas picadas con un vaso de jugo de frambuesa, al solo ver eso mi estómago sonó de hambre y lo único que pensé fue amo comer spaguetis.

Al terminar de comer fui al baño para arreglarme ya que eran las 8:00 y la gente empezaría a llegar. No me di cuenta de la hora y vi como llegaba Jacob pero no vi a su acompañante porque Martin un mozo del local les indico la mesa y se sentaron y para mi mala suerte justo desde donde me encontraba solo veía a Jake, pero debo admitir que se veía hermoso con un traje de etiqueta.

Al rato después vi como Jacob me levanto la mano y fui con su caja azul terciopelada. Mientras me acercaba vi de espalda a la mujer, tenía pelo castaño oscuro, largo y al llegar quede sorprendida.

-Gracias Bella- me sonrió

Volví a la entrada y aun impactada por lo que vi, era, era una NIÑA, de a lo más 6 años o menos, ¿quién era? Dios mío no puede ser que él este con una niña de 6 ¡años! Que estoy pensando, puede que sea su hermanita que este de cumpleaños y no la veía hace mucho y la invito a salir a comer a un restaurant lujoso obvio eso debe ser, pero y que había en la caja, maldita Bella que no revisaste la caja.

Eran como las 10 cuando vi salir a Jacob de la mano con la niña, me miro y sonrió.

Cerramos a las 2 am, me fui en mi auto a casa mientras mi padre me seguía atrás en su mercedes negro. Llegue a mi habitación me tire en mi cama, no supe nada del mundo hasta que empezó a sonar mi celular y conteste

-¿alo?

-Bella po-po-podrias ser tan amable de abrir la maldita puerta de tu casa que me cago de frio-

Era la hermosa voz de Alice despertándome, ya eran las 8, las 8 dios me quede dormida, corrí abajo y le abrí a Alice que tenía la nariz roja del frio y temblaba.

-Beeellaaa-tiritaba al decir mi nombre, la agarre del brazo y la metí dentó de mi casa, había nevado todo se veía hermosamente de color blanco, cerré la puerta y vi como Alice ya estaba al lado de la chimenea.

-Dios mío Alice, espérame 5 minutos y nos vamos al instituto

Alice asintió con la cabeza y corrí hacia mi habitación, me cambie de ropa, tome mis libros y me fui. El viaje en el auto de Alice fue silencioso, extraño ya que pensé que me contaría su historia del amor de su vida o me hablaría de lo entretenido que fui ir de compras el día anterior pero no me dirigió la palabra en todo el camino.

* * *

><p>Capitulo corto pero los demas seran mas largos :D espero que les halla gustado, escriban sus comentarioos :D y muchas muchas gracias por leer.<p> 


	2. Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía de mi creacion de mi mente loca.

Capítulo 2: Confusiones

Llegamos al instituto, Alice aun no me dirigía la palabra, estábamos en el pasillo para dirigirnos a la primera clase.

-Bella, ¿Qué sucedió ayer con mi hermano?-

Quede atónita con lo que acaba de escuchar, no pensé que Edward fuera a contarle a alguien y menos a Alice, la mire pero no sabía que responder, no sabía cómo reaccionaría después de lo que sucedió

-Alice, no sé cómo decírtelo, Edward es mi amigo pero…- agache mi cabeza, estaba confundida ni yo sé lo que siento por el

-hermano- dijo Alice girando para abrazar a Edward, gracias a dios apareció y no tuve que contarle a Alice pero, conociéndola, igual me sacara la verdad

Edward se acercó, me miro directamente a los ojos y me beso la mejilla, volví a sentir ese cosquilleo, cada vez que su piel tocaba la mía, le sonreí y se activó mi defensa, roja como un tomate, mi cuerpo reacciona igual que los peces globo cuando los van a atacar, ellos se inflan y yo me pongo roja, odio cada vez que me pasa esto.

-¿de que hablaban las mujeres más bonitas de Forks?- dijo Edward rozando mi mano sin que la viera Alice

- nada de tu incumbencia querido hermano- respondió Alice, luego dirigió su mirada a la mano de Edward que tocaba la mía, Alice puede ser pequeña y loca pero no tiene ninguna pelo de tonta

Entramos a la sala y nos sentamos, estaba prestando atención ya que comenzaríamos a ver el romanticismo, eso incluye la lectura de Romeo y Julieta, aunque no me considero una mujer romántica amo leer ese libro, me distraje cuando Edward me paso un papel que tenía una nota, la abrí y ahí estaba si perfecta caligrafía que parecía sacada de cuentos de hadas.

_**"Hermosa doncella, desearía pasar esta tarde a tu lado ¿me concedes este honor?"**_

Me di vuelta y le sonreí, le respondí con mi mejor letra

_**"Querido caballero, su humilde doncella tiene que ir al castillo a ayudarle a su padre o este le quitara la fortuna, pero no hoz ponga triste, ya que cuando tenga una tarde libre no dude que será para vuestra merced"**_

Escuche reír a Edward, tras leer mi nota, me di vuelta para mirarlo y me dio esa sonrisa cursiva que tanto amaba.

-Señor Cullen podría decirme ¿Qué ocurrió con el primo de Romeo?- Edward se puso rojo y yo no pude evitar reírme despacio sin que la profesora se diera cuenta.

Al termina las clases me fui caminando sola a mi casa, me quede más tiempo hoy en el instituto porque pase a la biblioteca a retirar Romeo y Julieta.

Cuando salí busque a Edward y Alice pero no los encontré, mire la hora y ya eran las 3:45 asique supuse que Edward se fue con sus amiguitos a jugar beisbol y Alice no me dirigió la palabra en todo el día, en la noche la llamaría para conversar.

Camine hacia mi casa escuchando música, caminaba lento como tortuga porque estaba todo congelado y no quería hacer un espectáculo y caerme en plena calle.

Por un momento sentí que alguien me seguía, me di vuelta para chequear y lastimablemente no estaba equivocada, era un tipo en moto, llevaba un gran casco negro, sin pensar empecé a correr pero la moto se adelantó bloqueándome el paso, el tipo se bajó y caminaba hacia mí, lo único que pedía en ese momento era que alguien pasara por la carretera, pensé adentrarme en el bosque pero mis piernas no reaccionaban.

-si me pones un dedo encima te juro que hare que te pudras en la cárcel hijo de puta- trate de que sonara una amenaza pero mi estúpida voz no lo consiguió, se paró enfrente de mí y se sacó su casco, lo único que quería era cavar un oyó en la tierra y nunca más salir.

-no te hare daño- dijo sonriendo y mostrando sus hermosos dientes blancos

-¿jake? ¿Jacob Black?- no sabía que más decir, la verdad es que tenía dos posibilidades, la primera era quedarme con el hablado lo más normal de la vida después de tratarlo de hijo de puta o salir corriendo y gritando y no salir de mi habitación nunca más.

-¿Bella? ¿Isabella Swan?- respondió imitando mi voz, lo mire y comencé a reír

-¿cómo me encontraste?-

-hoy en la mañana fui a tu restaurant, vi que no estabas, se acercó un caballero alto y…-

-mi papa-

-sí creo, me dijo que ibas al instituto y que salías a las 3:30, bueno llegue un poco tarde así que seguí el camino y te encontré- dijo tocándose el pelo y poniéndose colóralo en sus mejillas

-¿me fuiste a buscar al restaurant?- no podía creer que él había vuelto a buscarme a mi

-¿te incomoda?- me dijo sonriendo tímidamente

-no, solo que pensé…-

-¿Qué nunca más ibas a verme?- no sabía que responder

-dime Bella, ¿te gustaría dar un paseo en moto?- me paso el casco que tenía, él se colocó otro, me subí y rodee mis brazos en su cintura lo cual me llevo a la misma sensación del día anterior cuando me ofreció su mano, fue esa electricidad, echó a andar la moto y fue espectacular, nunca había andado en moto y la verdad es que me encanto, sentir esa adrenalina de que todo es muy rápido, ver los arboles como si fueran uno solo, ver todo blanco por la nieve, fue estupendo.

Al llegar a mi calle le indique donde quedaba mi casa, se detuvo enfrente, yo venía tan feliz que no pude borrar la sonrisa de mi cara, pero cuando me baje y vi a Edward sentando en la entrada de mi cara mi felicidad desapareció, Edward me miro, miro la moto, a Jake, se levantó y se fue.

-¿Edward?- fui corriendo hacia su auto y toque su ventana- Edward háblame no te vallas, no seas mañoso- le dije y bajo su ventana

-discúlpame por venir a verte, no pensé que estabas ocupada, mañana hablamos- y sin más se fue, acababa de pelear por primera vez con Edward, no me dejo siquiera explicarle, sentí un dolor en el pecho, como si me lo estuvieran aprentando, sentí que Jacob se acercó y toco mi espalda, yo me corrí no sé porque lo hice, pero fue como un reflejo, entre a la casa y corrí a mi habitación, me tire a la cama y comencé a llorar, si a llorar, soy patética lo sé pero las lágrimas salían solas y lo peor es que no paraban, durante mis 10 años de amistad con Edward nunca habíamos peleado, ósea discutíamos pero esto fue distinto, sabía que le había hecho daño y no fue mi intención, no me dejo explicarme, debería haber rechazado la invitación de Jacob, no debí…, me di cuenta de que cuando Edward no estaba conmigo me faltaba algo, pero que me estaba pasando, a Edward lo conozco hace años, lo quiero, y Jake, porque salí con Jake en vez de Edward, escuche que la moto de Jacob se fue y yo me arregle para irme al restaurant.

-Isabella puedes pasarme los menús por favor- me dijo Ángela una de las camareras, le sonreí y se los pase.

Después de lo ocurrido en la tarde mi mente estaba en otro lugar, amaba a Edward y no lo quería aceptar, pero algo extraño sentía por Jacob, no fue me halla enamorado de él pero había algo que me atraía, volví a mi tarea de llamar a Edward, ya llevaba más de 20 mensajes de texto, unos 30 mensajes de voz pero no me contestaba.

-¿Qué harás mañana después de clases?- levante la cabeza y no podía creer, era el apuesto chico desconocido

-¿no estas enojada conmigo después de que te deje afuera de mi casa y ni siquiera me despedí o por haberte tratado de hijo de puta?- le dije frunciendo el ceño

- no te preocupes yo igual me hubiera asustado si alguien se detiene así enfrente de mí, y por lo de tu amigo, todos hemos pasado por eso, típico que tenemos amigos o amigas celosas- dijo sonriendo

- Edward no estaba celoso- le dije con tono pesado y volví a lo que hacía, tratar de que Edward me contestara

-Bella sé que suena raro pero, me gustaría invitarte a salir- lo mire y no pude evitar reírme- de que te ríes-

- me estas invitando a salir, ¿a mí?-

-si no veo a ninguna otra Bella por acá cerca- colocando esa sonrisa que hiso que mis mejillas se sonrojaran

- no creo que pueda- antes de salir con el desconocido pero guapo Jacob Black, debía aclarar las cosas con Edward

-bueno pero soy un hombre muy persistente y paciente- le sonreí- toma mi tarjeta, llámame cuando tengas tiempo- se dio vuelta y se marcho

"Jacob Black, abogado"

Al menos sabía dos cosas de Jake, una que era abogado y la segunda que tenía más edad que yo

Después de varios intentos llamando a Edward, me contesto

-Edward, perdóname, por favor, perdóname- mi voz se quebró y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mi cara

- Bella no importa- su voz era cortante y fría, nunca lo había escuchado así

-Edward anda a mi casa a las 21:00 necesito decirte algo- termine de soltar las palabras y colgué. No sé por qué dije eso, pero por primera vez le hace caso a mi corazón.

- Papá debo irme, me olvide de un trabajo y lo debo entregar mañana-

- no te preocupes cariño cuídate y come- dijo Charlie y me beso en la frente, tome mis cosas y subí al auto, no sé qué hare cuando este enfrente de Edward, pero estaba vez me arriesgare.

Hola :D gracias a las personas que me leen, a celia McCarthy por su comentario de apoyo :Dy bueno contar que los primeros capitulos seran asi, pero pronto entrara el drama y los problemas espero que sigan leyendo acepto toooda clase de sujerencia :D

pasen por mi blog :)

Vieron el seungo trailer de amanecer? yo casi me mueroooo esta buenisimo :D

saludos :D


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3: Confesiones**

* * *

><p>Salí del restaurant y fui directo a mi auto, me subí y puse música para tratar de relajarme y no arrepentirme de lo que haría en un rato más.<p>

Durante el camino a casa me acorde de lo ocurrido el otro día en el estacionamiento con Edward…

_**Flash back**_

_-"Bella- me miro Edward decidido y me pego contra la puerta de mi auto siendo acorralada con su cuerpo, lo mire y me puse roja instantáneamente, me di cuenta que estaba nervioso, una de sus manos bajo hacia mi cintura mientras me miraba fijamente._

_-Edward- dije con voz temblorosa, trate de soltarme pero mi cuerpo no se movió, Edward se acercó a mi oído – he querido hace esto hace mucho tiempo- al sentir su cálido aliento me estremecí y sentí pequeñas descargas cuando beso mi mejilla acercándose lentamente a mis labios hasta rozarlo. _

_Con ese contacto mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente y solo quería acortar la pequeña distancia que había entre nuestros cuerpo, pero él se mantenía firme, como si quisiera controlar la situación, lejos de sentirme incomoda la sensación que me embargo fue de satisfacción, quería que por fin pasara, necesitaba su sentir sus labios, enrede mis dedos en su cabello y antes de que pudiera detenerme a protestar algo , jale de él y nuestros labios se juntaron, busque su lengua con necesidad de más pero sus labios se movían con suavidad y ternura, lo acerque más a mí y el soltó una pequeña risita ante mi comportamiento, al parecer noto mi necesidad y eso de alguna forma le agrado pero me aparto sin prisas y aun con los ojos cerrado choco mi frente con la suya, mordí su labio inferior sin querer soltarlo aun y pude sentir como las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban, "está sonriendo", pensé, "lo ha disfrutado tanto como yo "_

_**Fin flash back**_

Al recordar mi primer beso, si, mi primer beso, no pude evitar desear sus labios en los míos, me detuve en la cochera de mi casa, ya era la hora y pronto llegaría Edward, fui corriendo a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa y arreglarme un poco.

Había pasado casi media hora y Edward aun no llegaba, ya no me quedaban ni uñas de tan nerviosa que estaba, quería decirle lo que sentía, quería decirle que cuando no está conmigo siento un vacío.

Sonó de pronto el timbre sacándome de mis pensamientos, camine hacia la entrada lentamente estaba tan nerviosa, que mis manos sudaban, respire y abría la puerta, ahí estaba, el hombre que me robaba el aire, el que me alegraba día con solo tenerlo cerca, ahí estaba el chico más deseado en el instituto, me miraba con sus maravillosos ojos verdes.

-pensé que no vendrías- dije haciéndolo pasar a la sala.

-perdón por el retraso, Alice no paraba de hacerme preguntas- dijo riendo, se sentó en el sillón al frente mío así quedamos mirándonos a la cara, sentí que me faltaba el aire. "Bella respira acuérdate inhala, exhala"

-perdona por lo de hoy, yo venía de camino a casa y…-

-Bella no necesitas darme explicaciones- dijo cortante y frio como cuando me respondió al teléfono -ya eres grande y yo no soy nadie para decirte con quien andes-

-Edward, yo, yo no quiero estar lejos de ti, yo te quiero, siempre te he querido, no quiero alejarme de ti…- por fin lo dije, mire a Edward y estaba sorprendido, no apartaba la vida de mí, se levantó sentándose junto a mi tomo nuestras manos.

-Bella- hizo una pequeña caricia en mi rostro y sentí las descargas en mi piel. -Eres tan hermosa- se acercó lentamente hacia mi cara rosando sus labios con los míos, sus dedos recorrían lentamente mi cara, mis ojos se cerraron al sentir este contacto -te quiero- dijo en su susurro en mi oído, bajo lentamente hacia mis labios los cuales rosaron y porfín sus cálidos labios se juntaron con los míos, una de sus manos bajo hacia mi cintura mientras que su lengua pedía permiso para entrar a mi boca, al juntase millones de descargas recorrían todo mi cuerpo.

Edward acariciaba mi cintura subiendo lentamente por mi espalda, mientras mis manos tocaban su pelo, pronto nos separamos cuando nos vimos necesitados de aire.

-eres el mejor besador del mundo- dije sonriéndole coquetamente y robándole un pequeño beso del cual aproveche de morder su labio inferior.

-y tú no te quedas atrás- dijo sonriendo y robándome otro beso.

Quería que el tiempo se detuviese, por primera vez en mucho tiempo quería que el tiempo no avanzara, estaba tan feliz.

Estuvimos mucho rato hablando, confesando lo que sentíamos por el otro, riéndonos, besándonos, estando simplemente juntos.

Edward se tuvo que ir porque su padre llegaba de un viaje y lo tenía que ir a buscar al aeropuerto, eran alrededor de las 23:00 cuando sentí vibrar mi celular, era Alice.

-Hola mujer más mañosa del planeta-

-Já que graciosa, me debes algunas explicaciones-

- lo se mañana ven a mi casa bueno, noche de chicas que te parece-

-bueno llevare comida, mañana nos vemos- colgó y fui a dormir.

Era viernes, por fin al llegar y aparcar mi auto en el estacionamiento vi a Edward esperándome, sentí nervios de solo pensar en cómo debía saludarlo, mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estábamos solos, se me acerco y sonreímos.

-hola hermosa-

-hola- respondí poniendo roja, este se acercó y acaricio mi mejilla y la beso, luego beso mi nariz, mi frente y me miro, sentí nuestros labios unirse, ya los echaba de menos, eran cálidos y suaves, fue un beso corto pero tierno, comenzamos a caminar hacia la primera clase, me dejo en mi clase de español y él se fue a biología, iba darle un beso de despedida pero el solo me abrazo, me pareció extraño, creo que fue porque hay mucha gente.

El día paso rápido, terminó las clases y me fui a casa.

Llegue rápido a mi dulce hogar ya que Alice iría, ordene, limpie y cocine, hice algunos brownie y escuche llegar el auto de Alice, era su nueva adquisición, un porche amarillo, el padre de Alice, Carlisle es una de los médicos más conocidos del país, es jefe del hospital de Forks por ende tiene mucho dinero.

-Alice, por fin- a recibí con un abrazo y una mega sonrisa

-nada de cariños, cuéntamelo todo- dijo sonriendo, Alice podría ser muy diabólica cuando quería.

Nos sentamos en el living y le conté lo de Jacob

-es muy guapo, pero no lo conozco, bueno, sé que es abogado- al decir esto Alice sonrió maliciosamente - ¿qué es lo que estás pensando en tu diabólica cabeza?-

-nada, solo que podrías llamarlo y divertirte con el-

-Alice, no es un juguete-

-es un hombre bella, además él te busco, por algo debe ser.

Al decir esto empecé a pensar. Por algo me busco, será que le guste, "bella a ti te gusta Edward, pero Jacob no estaba nada mal, pero tu corazón quiere Edward al chico que conoces de toda tu vida, pero no es malo conocer a gente nueva" y así mi ángel y mi diablito comenzaron a discutir.

-¿Bella?, Bella, tierra llamando a Bella-

-¿ah?-

-Bella, ¿me contaras de una puta es que es lo que sucedió con mi hermano?-

-bueno pero no te enojes, no sé qué ocurrio, bueno si pero nunca pensé que sucedería-suspire comencé a relatare mi historia

-el otro día en el estacionamiento el instituto, nos besamos, la verdad es que fue hermoso, ese día Edward queda salir conmigo pero yo no podía, tenía que ir al restaurant, camino a casa Jacob me encontró y me dio un paseo en moto, al llegar a casa, Edward está esperándome, vio a Jacke y se enojó y se fue.

Lo llame y toda la tarde hasta que me contesto, le dije que viniera a verme, vino y le dije que lo quería él me dijo que me quería, bueno nos volvimos a besar, luego él se tuvo que ir y esa es mi historia. Dije sonriendo, Alice estaba callada, yo ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa, no sabía si iba a reaccionar bien, pero de un segundo a otro sin darme cuenta Alice comenzó a salta y gritar.

-¿estás loca o qué?- dije frunciendo el seño

-Bella, por fin, por fin amiga-

-porfín de que, de que habas-

-por fin le dijiste a mi hermano que lo querías- dijo saltando y gritando alrededor de mi sala, siempre pensé que Alice era media bruja, hoy lo termine de comprobar.

Después de ver películas, de comer de saltar de alegría por lo que había sucedido, Alice se fue y yo caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Me desperté porque mi celular empezó a vibrar, supuse que sería Alice que enviaba un sms para contarme algo, abrí mi celular y vi que decía "SMS de Jessica", ¿un mensaje de Jessica?, Jessica es amiga mía desde preparatoria, es animadora, ósea hueca, media tonta, coquetea con todos los hombres y ama los chismes, ya no nos juntamos mucho ya que ella entro en las animadoras y estaba enfocada en entrar a la universidad. Trate de abrir ojos para poder leer el maldito mensaje.

"Bella, ¡OMG! morirás, anoche en la fiesta de Tanya, se acostó con Cullen, lo puedes creer, Eddie el más sexy, el dios griego, que envida ¡ósea!, besitos".

Se me callo el celular de la impresión, debe ser una broma, no creo que Edward me haga esto, él nunca se acostaría con la puta de Tanya, ¡era Tanya! todo el mundo sabía que era una zorra que le movía el culo a todos los hombres, pero Edward no sería tan imbécil para acostarse con ella, él nunca me haría eso después de lo que nos dijimos, él me quería, ¿cierto?

* * *

><p>Holaaa :D aqui actualizando disculpen la tardansa la verdad esque he tenido algunos problemitas jajaa me confundo y nose para donde ira todo esto en fin, me gusta escribir asique trato de hacer lo mejor posible :D<p>

gracias Aggata que siempre me ayuda con la ortografia y me da consejitos :D

y bueno sigan leyendo y comentandoo :D


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4: Una pequeña sorpresa**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía de mi creacion de mi mente loca.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Había pasado una semana desde que recibí ese sms de Jessica.<p>

Edward no se había acercado a hablarme y yo tampoco le quería hablar con él, me sentía desilusionada por lo que me hizo pero a fin de cuentas éramos solo amigos.

Hoy era un día normal, clases por la mañana y trabajar por la tarde.

Llegue al restaurant, salude a mi papá y me fui a recepción, me coloque mi iPod y empecé a cantar, sentí que alguien se reía, levante la cabeza… mis ojos se deleitaban con el hombre más hermoso que había visto, ahí estaba, sonriendo como siempre, con una hermosa chaqueta de cuero negra que hacia resaltar su marcado cuerpo.

-tanto tiempo-

-hola-

-¿te acuerdas de mí?-

-como podría olvidarme de ti- y mi autodefensa se activó ¡roja como tomate!

-nunca me llamaste- dijo haciendo un puchero

-tuve algunos problemas- pensé inmediatamente en Edward

-bueno, pero no podrás rechazar mi oferta- dijo sonriendo

- qué plan tienes en mente-

- una hermosa tarde con este humilde caballero, pizzas y películas ¿Qué te parece?-

-mmm suena… estupendo- necesitaba distraerme y el plan de Jake sonaba genial

- bueno, mañana como a las…- comenzó a sonar su celular- disculpa tengo que contestar, ¿alo? Si mi amor ya voy en unos 10 min bueno, te amo-

¡Que!, que dijo, ¿amor?, ¿Te amo? Pero que le pasa a este tipo, tiene novia y me está invitando a salir, como puede ser tan descarado.

-disculpa Bella tengo que irme mañana te paso a buscar- y se fue sin que me diera tiempo de decirle que no me metería con alguien con novia, ya bastante problemas tengo en mi loca cabeza como para tener más.

Paso rápido la tarde, mi vida era un caos, primero lo de Edward con la puta de Tanya, luego Alice que me estaba volviendo loca con la aventura de su jardinero, ahora sabia su nombre, Jasper su amado se llamaba Jasper y se lo quería violar, luego el drama con Jake y su llamada, y por ultimo mi falta de concentración en clases estaba afectando mis estudios y tuve que pedir ayuda a una tutora, se llama Rosalie es agradable tiene un año más que yo, por lo menos en matemáticas no iba a reprobar.

Aun no tenía decidido si salir con Jake, pero ya era demasiado tarde, tocaron el timbre y sabía que era el.

Baje lentamente sin ánimos a abrir la puerta, y ahí estaba aunque fuera malo que tuviera novia y quisiera salir conmigo no podía negar que a ese hombre me lo comería a besos.

-Hola-

-Hola- dijo feliz de verme

-Jake tenemos que hablar-

-Si pero antes vallamos a mi casa y ahí lo entenderás todo-

Yo aun sin entender que me pasaría, no sé porque confió en el, tome el casco y me subí a su moto, llegamos a una casita roja pequeña pero acogedora, al bajarme sonó de nuevo su celular.

-Amor no salgas hace frio, bueno, pero, no, no yo ya entro-

**¡QUE MIERDA!** Como se lleva a su casa con su novia dentro, este hombre está loco de la cabeza, que vergüenza porque siempre me meto en puros dramas, sin pensar más comencé a caminar.

-Bella, no, no te vayas espérate te lo puedo explicar-

Primero **la niña x** que la llevo al restaurant, luego la llamada de ayer cuando dijo **amor y te amo** y ahora de nuevo la misma llamada, pero que le pasa.

-Bella, por favor hace frio entremos no te vayas lo entenderás todo cuando…-

Y sin previo aviso salió una niña corriendo de la casa y se agarró de la pierna de Jake, este la tomo en brazos.

-mi amor te dije que te quedaras adentro, aquí hace mucho frio- le dijo Jake a la pequeña

- papi, quiero chocolate y no alcanzo- dijo haciendo un puchero, la verdad es que la niña era muy hermosa, tenía pelo negro con ondas en las puntas y piel blanca, sus ojos eran igual a los de su ¿padre?

- Bella ella es Nessy, Nessy ella es Bella- dijo jake presentándome a nessy

-Hola Nessy un gusto conocerte- le dije a la pequeña que se escondió en el cuello de Jake.

-Bella ella es mi hija, tiene 6 años- dijo Jake mirándome a los ojos

-Bella quiedes pasad adento de mi hedmosa casa-

-Claro pequeña, vamos aquí hace frio- nessy se bajó de los brazos de Jake y tomo mi mano, entramos y dentro de la casa olía a vainilla, era hermosa, parecía de cuentos de hadas, tenía mucha luz y juguetes por todos lados, Jake entro atrás mío, tomo mi chaqueta y la colgó, luego me miro y sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa.

-Bella quiedes un poco de chocolate, mi papa hace el mejod de todo el mundo-

- ¿enserio? Bueno, dame un poco para ver que tan bien lo hace, yo hago los brownie más ricos de todo el mundo igual-

- papi, papi hagamos brownie- dijo la pequeña saltando a nuestro alrededor

- bueno bebe, pero otro día cuando Bella tenga más tiempo-

- si Nessy así tenemos una tarde de cocina ¿te parece?-

- siii- dijo la pequeña, ella salió de la sala en donde nos encontrábamos y quedamos solo Jake y yo

- Bella tengo que decirte que eres la primera mujer que entra a mi casa después de que Leah fallecido, te contare toda la historia de una vez y luego si quieres me haces pregunta cuando Nessy se quede dormida- dijo sonriendo tiernamente

- claro no te preocupes- le respondí

- Yo tenía 18 años cuando Leah quedo embarazada ella tenía 17, llevábamos 3 años de noviazgo la amaba con toda mi vida, pero al ser tan joven ella no pudo resistir el parto, yo quería morir con ella, ella era mi vida, mi todo, pero me había dejado el mejor regalo en el mundo, me dejo a Nessy, la amo con toda mi alma, bueno nunca había invitado a otra mujer aparte de mi mama y mi hermana a mi casa, la verdad es que no sabía cómo tomarías lo de Nessy, no quería que te alejaras de mi-

Dios mío, él estaba enamorado y la perdió, que cruel es a veces la vida, se veía que amaba a su hija porque cuando hablaba de ella le brillaban los ojos, al decir las palabras_-"no quería que te alejaras de mi"- _me puse roja, Jake era hermoso y no iba a dejar de conocerlo o hablarle por tener una hija.

-Papi comamos- llego la pequeña con un pijama rosado, parece un osito

- bueno amor- Jake la tomo en brazos y a mí de la mano indicándome la cocina, al tomar mi mano sentí esa electricidad que sentía con Edward, pero esta era mucho más intensa, creo que él se dio cuenta porque me miro y sonrió.

Llegamos a la cocina y había una pequeña mesa redonda en donde había dos tazas una en forma de oso y otra en forma de león, las mire y sonreí.

-papi dale la taza de oveja a Bella- dijo la pequeña Nessy que me mostraba su taza de oso

Después de tomar una taza de chocolate y comer muchos malvavisco la pequeña Nessy se quedó dormida y Jake la acostó en su cama, yo me quede sola en la sala y empecé a ver la fotos, había una foto de Jake con Leah me imagino que era ella, una mujer blanca de piel pero con el mismo color de pelo que su hija, se veían felices, al dejarla en donde estaba me di vuelta y Jake estaba apoyado en el umbral de la pared.

-Hola gigante- le dije sonriendo

-Hola pequeña- mientras se sentaba en el sillón

- momento de las preguntas- me acomode en el sillón para poder comenzar con todas las preguntas que tenía sobre él y su vida

- okey, pero será un juego yo te hare una y tu respondes y me harás una a mí- dijo sonriendo como su pequeña hija lo hacía cuando estaba feliz

- bueno, parto yo, ¿Qué edad tienes?-

- 24 años, ¿tienes novio?-

- pensé que eras más viejo, y no, no tengo novio- me acorde de Edward, la verdad es que sentía pena por lo que me había hecho pero ahora no quería ponerme melodramática teniendo a Jake enfrente mío. - ¿Por qué me volviste a buscar después de una semana?-

-la verdad es que aún no sé qué me une a ti, ni te conozco pero hay algo de ti que me llama la atención, puede ser tus ojos- me puse roja como nunca. - ¿Pensaste en mí durante la semana que no te busque?-

- la verdad es que no, tenía muchos problemas pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso, ¿comida preferida?-

- tallarines, amo toda las clases de pastas, ¿te molesto que tuviera una hija?-

- la verdad es que nunca me imaginé que tenías una hija, al comienzo pensé que estabas engañando a tu mujer, pero Nessy es un amor, un encanto, se parece mucho a ti- sonreí

- Gracias Bella- y se acercó y tomo mis manos y me beso en la frente

- Gracias a ti por esta tarde, nunca imagine que lo pasaría tan bien-

- última pregunta ¿te gustaría salir conmigo a solas?-

- ¿y tu hija? No la dejaras sola, es muy pequeña- empezó a reír y se acercó mucho más a mí, sus dedos recorrieron mi cara haciéndome sentir pequeñas cosquillas, sin pensar mis dedos hicieron lo mismo, recorrieron su hermosa cara, desde sus ojos, su mentón hasta sus labios, eran rojos y hermosos, él se acercó lentamente hacia mí y rozo los míos con sus dedos, yo al no moverme el me tomo de mi mentón y rozo sus labios con los míos, luego nos miramos y me beso, nos unimos como uno solo, sentir como se movían sin ninguna desesperación, como el acariciaba mi cara, sentir millones de descargas, sentir como de apoco me faltaba la respiración, sentir sus labios en los míos fue una sensación impresionante.

Me fue a dejar a mi casa, nos despedimos con un tierno beso y el se fue, al llegar dentro vi que mi padre estaba viendo futbol.

-Hola papá-

-Hola Bella como lo pasaste-

-Excelente, ¿sabías que Jake tenía una hija?-

-Sí, él es uno de mis mejores clientes y bueno hace un par de años que va al restaurant-

Wouu, años que iba al restaurant y yo nunca me había fijado en él, subí a mi habitación y encendí mi computadora, revise mi email y leí uno de Alice.

_**"Querida amiga, te cuento que hoy salí con el amor de mi vida, Jasper el dios del sexo, bueno la verdad aún no tenemos pero sé que será un dios en la cama, hoy hable con Edward y me dijo que tú lo estabas evitando ¿Qué sucede?, no te obligare a que me cuentes pero te aviso que a Edward lo aceptaron en la academia de música en Inglaterra y se va la otra semana, te amo amiga mañana hablamos besitos!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola chicaaas como estas? espero que bienn :) <strong>_

_**y que les parecio? a mi me gustoo el capitulo cada dia se pone mas interesante, espero qee sigan leyendola y escribiendo sus reviews!**_

_**Comenteen, recibo tooda clase de comentario :)**_

_**no se olviden de pasar po mi blog**_

_** http: . com/(Borren los espacios)**_

_**Namaste.**_


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5: Un cambio**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Hace una semana que no hablaba con Bella, la cague, si lo admito me acosté con la puta de Tanya pero estaba con muchos tragos demás, era la fiesta del año, ¡dios! no sabía lo que hacía, pero admito que las cague bien cagada.

Bella no me miraba, me trate de acercar toda la semana para poder disculparme, la quería, quería estar con ella.

Hace un mes envié la solicitud de una beca a una escuela de música en Inglaterra, la verdad es que la envié por enviar nunca pensé que me admitirían, toco piano desde pequeño, nunca fue más allá de un hobbie, y mi hermana Alice me dijo que enviara la solicitud, le hice caso y bueno aquí estoy sentado en mi cama con la beca en mis manos y sin saber qué hacer.

-cariño la cena esta lista-

-bajo enseguida Má- mi familia estaba orgullosa por haber sido seleccionado, yo aún no podía sentirme completamente bien, soy feliz por ser aceptado pero me siento como la misma mierda por lo que hice, Tanya es una puta, todo el mundo lo sabe, pero caí ante sus encantos, pero quiero dejar claro que amo a Bella, la amo y quiero hacerla feliz, quiero tener hijos con ella, quiero casarme, quiero morir a su lado, _**ella me da todo con tan solo respirar.**_

Luego de cenar, llame a Bella, antes de irme quería arreglar las cosas, no quería que ella estuviera enojada conmigo y menos por un año, quería decirle que lo siento, que fue un error, que la amo y que me perdone.

-Bella antes de que cuelgues necesito hablar contigo- después de haberla llamado unas 50 veces porfín me contesto

-Edward no quiero hablar contigo- dijo con tono serio

-Bella, sé que la cague, que me odias por haberme acostado con Tanya-

-Ósea que lo hiciste, Dios eres una mierda, siempre pensé que fue un rumor-

-Bella, perdóname por favor, pero no quiero irme antes de que no arreglemos las cosas- sabía que no me lo perdonaría tan fácilmente, fui un gran imbécil

- Alice me conto lo de la beca, te felicito- fue en un tono frio y serio

-Gracias sin tu no lo hubiera logrado- la verdad es que ella siempre me inspiro, en cada melodía que escribí ella estaba en mis pensamientos

-no se de lo que hablas-

-Bella ¿puedo ir a tu casa para arreglar las cosas?-

- solo un rato, no quiero que mi papá te vea en casa-

-estaré allá en 5 min- diciendo esto colgué, me arregle y tome las llaves de mi volvo para ir a casa de Bella, tenía que arreglar lo que hice, tenía que rogarle que me perdonara, la amaba y no quería perderla.

**BPOV**

Aun no se porque le dije a Edward que viniera, no quería hablar con él, tenía rabia, pena, no quería verlo en fin creo que será la última vez que hable.

-hola- dije lo más fríamente posible

-hola bella- me miro directamente a los ojos y me olvide de respirar

-pasa- le indique los sillones de mi sala

-Bella, sé que me odias, que cada palabra que diga no me la creerás, pero te quiero, te quiero demasiado y no puedo irme un año…-

-un año- no sabía que era tanto tiempo, no quería estar lejos de él tanto tiempo

- estaré un año en Londres, pensé que Alice…-

-Alice no me conto nada, no hemos hablado de ti-

-Bella te lo puedo explicar todo- sus ojos decían la verdad, él me quería

-Edward, no quiero saber lo que paso, no quiero escuchar si te acostaste o no con la puta de Tanya-

-Bella, perdóname por favor, no estaba pensando, no quería hacerte daño-

-Edward tranquilo si, te deseo lo mejor en tu viaje- típica respuesta de los hombre cuando toman alcohol, no era yo, no quería hacerlo, no estaba pensando, mejor que termináramos así y ninguno de los dos estuviera enojado- Mejor ándate antes de que llegue mi papá y te vea acá-

-Bella perdóname- sus ojos brillaban, deseaba besarlo, lo único que quería era sentir sus labios rosando los míos

-Edward, mejor vete, cuídate y nos vemos- se me acerco y me beso la frente, cerré mis ojos y sentí el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, se había ido por un año, un año en la cual el no estaría en mi vida.

**EPOV**

-si mamá ya llevo los calcetines de invierno- mi madre me estaba volviendo loco debería haber llegado hace media hora al aeropuerto y aun no salía de casa

- cariño tu pasaporte donde…-

-mamá vámonos llegaremos tarde, tengo todo enserio- la bese en la frente y nos fuimos en mi auto, mi papá y Alice se fueron en el porche.

Hoy me iría de Forks y no volvería en un año, un año en el cual echaría de menos al amor de mi vida, si lo se suena mamon pero sé que Bella es el amor de mi vida, después de la visita a su casa no le hable más, había pasado una semana, y hoy le envié un mensaje contándole que me iría y diciéndole que la quería, sabía que aún estaba molesta conmigo pero sé que al igual que yo, ella me ama.

-mamá te lo prometo, hablaremos todos los días no te preocupes, tranquila- la bese luego bese en la frente a mi pequeña hermana y abrace a mi padre, camine sin mirar atrás, y subí al avión, cerré los ojos y pensé en el rostro de Bella, en su cabello, en sus hermosos ojos chocolatadas, en cómo se muerde su labio cada vez que está nerviosa, me di cuenta de que estaba _**completamente e irrevocablemente enamorado de Bella Swan.**_

**2 meses después BPOV**

-nos vemos en la noche, te quiero- colgué y me fui a arreglar para mi primera cita oficial con el dios griego, el sexy y musculoso, grande y hermoso, el mejor abogado de todo Forks, Jacob Black, si señoras y señores, el me busco, me llamo, me rogo la verdad es que si me rogo porque no tenía ganas de volver a pensar en hombres después de lo sucedido con ya saben quién, pero nadie se puede resistir a los encantos de este hombre, es tan tierno, dulce, preocupado, hermoso, atento

-Bella deja de pensar en Black y ayúdame a elegir la ropa para la cita que tengo hoy-

-Nose porque quieres mi opinión si tú tienes mejor gusto de ropa que yo-

-la verdad es que tienes toda la razón pero me encanta modelar mi ropa- Alice estaba completamente loca, estaba enamorada de Jasper, su jardinero, hace unos meses llego mi primo Emmet a vivir a Forks y mi tutora de matemáticas Rosalie Halle se enamoró completamente de Emmet, fue amor a primera vista, por eso teníamos todos una cita, primero cada uno con su pareja y luego nos juntaríamos todos para jugar bowling.

-Alice me tengo que ir a arreglar nos vemos en la noche besos- me despedí y salí corriendo de la casa de Alice antes de que me agarra y ella me vistiera

Al llegar a mi casa vi el Jeep de mi primo pensé que andaría en casa de Rosalie, entre y escuche unos golpes, entre corriendo a la pieza de Emmet y me arrepiento

**-DIOS BELLA SAL DE AQUÍ-**

-perdón, perdón, sigan en lo suyo no interrumpo más-

Lo peor de ver a mi primo Emmet con mi amiga Rosalie, en su cama fue ver en la posición en que estaban, dios tendré que ver muchas películas de monitos para poder olvidarme de lo que acabo de ver.

Entre a mi habitación y encendí mi laptop para revisar mi email antes de irme a la hermosa cita con mi hermoso abogado, escogí la ropa y puse música, como siempre no tenía nada interesante en bandeja de entrada, Jessica, twitter, Facebook, Edward, música… **¡EDWARD!**

Hace ya más de dos meses que no sabía nada de él, no quería saber, Alice me conto que le estaba yendo bien en Inglaterra y que era uno de los mejores, no entendía porque me enviaba un correo justo ahora, ¿¡dios quieres castigarme cierto!

_**Querida Bella: **_

_**Sé que no quieres leer esto pero ya son dos meses con una semana no diré las horas porque sonara patético, pero te echo de menos, te extraño y cada melodía, cada nota que hago sonar con mi piano me recuerda a ti, sé que esto no cambiara lo que hice, pero te quiero.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola chicas perdon el retraso, y el capitulo se que no es de los mejores, pero he tenido un pequeño problema, ya queda poco para que termine<strong>_

_**es la primera fic que escribo asiqe tratare de aprender más con el tiempo, gracias por sus comentarios :D  
><strong>_


	6. Capitulo 6

**Los personajes no son mios, son de la Maestra, Diosa Stephenie meyer, yo solo sueño con ellos 3**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>******

_Querida Bella: _

_Sé que no quieres leer esto pero ya son dos meses con una semana no diré las horas porque sonara patético, pero te echo de menos, te extraño y cada melodía, cada nota que hago sonar con mi piano me recuerda a ti, sé que esto no cambiara lo que hice, pero te quiero._

Cuando uno quiere estar bien, sin dudas, típico, típico que aparece algo o alguien que te hace dudar y pensar en cómo será la vida con él o si sería feliz con él… porque justo ahora que me encuentro cada día más feliz con Jake llega este email de Edward diciéndome que me quiere, ¿que hice Dios? ¿Es porque no voy a misa los domingos? ¿Es porque siempre como mucho? ¿Señor que he hecho para merecer esto?

Después de mi patética reflexión cerré mi notebook y me fui a la súper salida de parejas, Jake me esperaba afuera de mi casa, se veía increíble como siempre

-Hola hermosa- me abrazo y me dio un tierno beso en los labios

- Hola- dije ruborizándome aun no me acostumbraba a ese cariño con él

- Estas lista para una tarde de diversión- dijo emocionado como un niño cuando lo llevan a un parque de diversión

- sí, será entretenido pasar una tarde con mis amigos-

Primero fuimos al cine en donde vimos una película de acción, yo me aburrí pero Jake estaba tan concentrado en la película que en ningún momento se puso cariñoso y doy gracias por eso, termino y nos fuimos al bowling para juntarnos con Alice y Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie, yo aún estaba pensando en el email que recibí hoy, no podía dejar de pensar en Edward, por dos meses evite pensar en él, no estoy enojada con él por lo que hiso, pero no estoy segura de mis sentimientos hacia él, lo quiero y mucho pero también quiero a Jake, Edward es como vivir el momento, pasión, diversión, todo lo que una joven adolecente desea y Jake es seguridad, estabilidad, madures, compromiso todo lo que una mujer adulta quiere, yo estoy al medio soy una adolecente pero madura para mi edad, siempre he tenido que pensar con responsabilidad, pero no sé qué hacer.

-Bella vamos- Jake me tomo la mano para entrar al local

- Bella- sentí la voz chillona de mi amiga Alice, venia corriendo y me abrazo, tan efusiva como siempre

- Hola chicos- salude uno por uno y me senté, Jake hiso lo mismo

- y como estuvo la película Jake- pregunto Jasper

- excelente, los efectos eran impresionantes, deberías ir a verla, yo la vería otra vez-

- es la de estreno cierto- pregunto Emmet emocionado

- sí, es sorprendente, el audio, ¡dios!- jake todo emocionado mientras que Rosalie y Alice me miraban y no entendía porque

- acaso les debo algo que me miran tanto-

- Bella vamos al baño bueno- Rosalie y Alice me llevaron casi corriendo al baño, cada día me convenzo mas que mis amigas son unas locas

- Isabella Marie Swan, es perfectamente hermoso- Rosalie está loca

- Bella es hermoso por eso lo ocultaste de nosotras por casi dos meses- al escuchar esto de Alice me puse a reír

- lo sé es hermoso, Edward es perfecto para mí-

- ¿Que dijiste?- Alice tenía una cara de espanto, porque justo en esos momentos no andaba con una cámara de fotos

- que él es perfecto para mí-

- pero nombraste a Edward, dijiste, Edward es perfecto para mí- imito mi voz y le Salió horrendo

- Alice nunca más me imites te sale pésimo-

-Mira Isabella Marie Swan no me cambies el tema- frunció el ceño, ya era segunda vez en el día que me nombraba por mi nombre completo

-Alice… Rosalie… lo echo de menos- no podía seguir ocultando lo que sentía, lo quería, quería estar con él, las chicas me miraron y en verdad necesitaba a Edward ahora, lo quería dios, porque me vine a dar cuenta de esto ahora!

-Chicas sé que es importante lo que acabas de decirnos pero debemos salir y hacer como que nada de esto paso y en la noche hablaremos de esto- Rosalie era genial, un poco ruda a veces pero cuando se trata de sentimientos ella sabe lo que hace

-Vamos Bella, arriba el ánimo ya encontraremos una solución- Alice y Rosalie me abrazaron y salimos del baño, los chicos ya habían empezado a jugar, trate de poner mi mejor sonrisa y pensar lo menos posible en Edward, lo sé soy estúpida, pero a pesar de todo lo que hiso y me hiso sufrir, lo amo, siempre lo ame, desde que lo conocí cuando pequeña, siempre soñé con que el príncipe azul debía ser Edward, él es perfecto para mí y espero ser perfecta para él.

**EPOV**

Ya ha pasado casi un mes desde que se me ocurrió la grandiosa idea de escribirle un email a Bella, creo que fue un error, seguramente ella ya se olvidó de mí y me odia y estará con el imbécil de Black, se hace el tierno solo porque tiene una hija que es adorable y todas la mujeres caen ante sus gigantescas calugas! iiugg que asco, En fin la echo de menos, si soy un patético pero toda las canciones que he compuesto durante estos 4 meses que llevo en Londres, son pensando en ella, mi musa, mi cable a tierra, creo que esto suena muy pero muy soso pero me encanta, cada parte de ella me encanta, me encanta su risa, como se muerde los labios cuando está nerviosa, como se recoge una mecha de pelo y se la pone detrás de la oreja, me encanta cuando bosteza y se le hace unas arrugas en la nariz, me encanta su olor, sus ojos cafés chocolatados, me encanta…

-¿Se puede?- menos mal tocaron la puerta y me sacaron de mis pensamientos patéticos de niño enamorado

-si claro, ¿cómo estás?-

-Bien, venia por las partiduras de tu melodía, para poder ensayarlas hoy antes de clases-

- a verdad espérame un segundo- se me había olvidado entregárselas a Jane, mi compañera de clase, es una de las mejores violinistas de la escuela y me toco la suerte de ser su acompañante en el piano en una de las exposiciones, es esbelta alta con pelo rubio, es muy hermosa pero nadie se compara con mi musa

-toma aquí están cualquier cosa me avisas- se las entregue y sonreí, es la persona con que más hablo aquí, la verdad es que a comparación con Forks aquí se podría decir que soy muy solitario y en verdad me gusta, así tengo tiempo de pensar en Bella…

- Edward, ya han pasado casi 3 meses desde que nos conocemos y me gustaría saber si quieres salir conmigo-

Jane es una de las chicas "más cotizadas" en la academia, se me acerco lentamente y la verdad es que quede sorprendido con su invitación, toco lentamente los botones de mi camisa y me miro, sus ojos son azules, son hermosos nunca me había dado cuenta, luego se mojó los labios y dios, me estaba ¿excitando?, ya habían sido más de 5 meses que mi pequeño Eddy no se divertía, pero no no, no puedes, tu amas a Bella, asique apártate y déjales las cosas clara a esa niña, susurro mi conciencia, por primera vez en mi vida no sabía si hacerle caso a mi conciencia o la mi pequeño Eddy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas, disculpen la demora, tenia algunos problemas con mi fic, habia pensando en eliminarla porque no estaba segura de lo que escribia pero la verdad esque no lo hare, mi mente porfin penso y ya se me aclararon todas las dudas que tenia :), espero que les guste, que piensan de Edward que hara, dejara que su pequeño Eddiy juege o en verdad el ama a Bella y no caera de nuevo, que piensan? chicas, escriban sus review porque en verdad me interesa lo que piensan de mi fic :D y eso :D cuidense y gracias a todas por sus comentario :D<strong>


	7. Capitulo 7

**__Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de las grandios Stephanie Meyer, solo sueño con uno de ellos ( Edward 3 )**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Por primera vez en mi vida no sabía si hacerle caso a mi conciencia o la mi pequeño Eddy<em>**

**EPOV**

-Jane tú eres hermosa, enserio pero no puedo hacerle esto a la persona que amo, no puedo traicionarla de nuevo, yo la amo y no quiero perderla-

La verdad es que ya la perdí pero si caía de nuevo en lo mismo nunca volvería a tener el amor de Isabella Swan, así que como caballero que soy me pare de mi silla y guie a Jane a la puerta y esta se retiró sin hacer ningún comentario.

Tengo que volver, tengo que volver a Forks y luchar el Bella, ella es mi vida, sin ella mi vida no tiene sentido, sin ella no tengo nada.

**A LA SEMANA SIGUENTE**

-Un pasaje de ida a Forks Washington por favor-

-Su vuelo saldrá hoy a las 22:30 pm-

-Muchas gracias-

Creo que ha sido lo mejor que he hecho durante mis 19 años de vida, si pueden decir que soy un pendejo enamorado y que no pienso pero la verdad es que a mis 19 años me he dado cuenta de que si no estoy con la mujer que amo mi vida será un completo desastre, sé que ella tiene de pareja a ese tal Jacob Black, pero un moreno musculoso no me la ganara, hare todo lo que sea para poder conquistar de nuevo a Bella, hasta soy capaz de vestirme como mujer para poder decirle que la amo, la amo, la amo con locura y pasión.

**BPOV **

Ya ha pasado casi una semana desde que no he visto a Jake, la verdad es que estoy confundida, no quiero hacerlo sufrir, pero tampoco puedo seguir engañándome, quiero a Edward, lo he querido desde que lo vi correr en mi patio, me encanta como sonríe cuando esta nervioso, como camina cuando no tiene preocupación alguna, amo cuando cierra los ojos y frunce el ceño cuando está enojado, lo quiero tanto que soy capaz de perdonarle que se halla acostado con la puta de Tanya.

-Hija acuérdate que la semana entrante llega tu hermana Leah-

- si papá-

La semana entrante llegaría porfín de Paris mi hermana mayor, Leah tiene solo dos años más que yo, ella es diseñadora y vendrá a pasar las fiestas, porfín tendré a alguien más en casa

Tengo que admitir que desde que se fue Edward, me siento más sola que nunca, aún faltan casi dos meses que termine su intercambio, lo echo de menos.

El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos, era un mensaje de Jake

"_Bella sé que necesitas tiempo para pensar pero recuerda que siempre estaré ahí para ti, con_ _amor Jake"_

Porque tiene que ser tan tierno, no quiero hacerle sufrir, si tan solo conociera a una persona buena para él y así el no sufriera cuando le diga que nunca lo quise más que un amigo y amo con locura y pasión al estúpido de Edward Cullen.

-Bella me iré al trabajo te amo hija- grito mi papa desde la puerta de entrada, yo salí al corredor para despedirme y me encerré de nuevo en mi habitación, no tenía muchos ánimos de salir ni con Rosalie o Alice, Alice, hace días que no sabía nada de ella, es raro ya que si yo no la llamo ella siempre me llama…

**¡ISABELLA SWAN, SE QUE ME ODIAS Y QUE NO ME QUIERES VER NI EN PINTURA, PERO SOLO HE VENIDO PARA DECIRTE LO MUCHO QUE TE AMO, AMO CADA VEZ QUE TE PONES NERVIOSA Y TE SONROJAS Y TRATAS DE OCULTARTE, AMO TU SONRISA, AMO TUS HERMOSOS OJOS CAFÉS, AMO CUANDO ME DICES QUE SOY UN IDIOTA Y TE RIES CONMIGO, AMO ESTAR SERCA DE TI Y SENTIR COMO TU CORAZON LATE CON FUERZA, TE AMO ISABELLA Y HARE CUALQUIER COSA PARA QUE ME PERDONES!**

No podía creer lo que veía y escuchaba, era el, si era el, volvió y me había declarado su amor a los cuatro vientos, estaban todos mis vecinos mirándolo, yo estaba desde la ventana de mi habitación escuchando a ese idiota que hizo que corriera una lagrima, lo había echado tanto de menos y se veía tan hermoso, tenía unos globos de corazones, una camiseta que decía te amo y además había traído a unos mariachis , porque me hacía esto, porque tengo que ser tan orgullosa y no poder correr hacia él y besarlo sin pensar en nada y solo amarlo y que él me haga suya.

* * *

><p>Lo sé es fome, corto, ya nadie quiere leer esta historia pero soy primerisa y estoy pasando por un periodo se sequia no se que escribir me cuesta algo me pasa y no se que es u.u... asique disculpen para las personas que lean mi fic se que no son muchas pero les prometo que el final sera bueno y tragico bueno? piedad *-*<p>

Aviso: alguien que le interese mi historia y quiera aportar se reciven ideas mi correo esta en mi perfil, envien sus ideas y su link del perfil de fan fiction para ver que tal escriben bueno? :D

XOXO


	8. Capitulo 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecion si no que a la señora Stephanie Meyer yo solo los tomo prestado por un ratito :)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

**EPOV**

Necesitaba hacer algo, necesitaba que Bella supiera cuanto la amo, necesitaba contarle que no he podido dejar de pensar en ella durante estos casi 4 meses, que ella es mi vida es mi mundo que cuando ella no está conmigo me falta el aire, necesito decirle que es la mujer de mi vida, ella me da todo con tan solo respirar necesito tenerla, besarla, tocarla, hacerla mía.

Llegue a casa y lo primero que hice fue correr a la habitación de mi hermana

-Alice necesito que llames a Jasper y me ayude con un plan que tengo- lo dije tan rápido que no sé si me logro entender

- Porfín llegaste pensé que nunca te darías cuenta que Bella es la mujer de tu vida, a y por cierto te he echado de menos- a veces Alice me da miedo, como sabía que hablaba de bella no dije nada que pudiera… en fin es mi hermana y la quiero, llegamos a mi habitación y Alice llamo a Jasper, se nos ocurrió un plan muy romántico y muy película, fui al centro comercial y compre muchos pero muchos globos de corazones y de flores y había uno que decía perdóname y a la loca de Alice se le ocurrió contratar de unos mariachis, me desearon suerte y partí con mi plan a casa de Bella.

Llegamos y rogaba al cielo que su padre no estuviera en casa y no viera lo patético que era esto pero lo más romántico que nunca pero nunca había pensado hacer en mi vida, si ese ella yo un joven que estaba patéticamente enamorado de su mejor amiga de toda la vida, cantándole una típica canción de amor y gritando hacia su ventana, sentí ganas de correr cuando la vi, la vi después de 4 meses vi sus hermosos ojos chocolates, porfín la vi, mi corazón se aceleró a mil por hora y pensé que me daría un ataque cuando dejo de mirar a la ventana y todo quedo en silencio, sentí que mi mundo se acababa, sentí que nada tenía sentido, ella nunca me perdonaría y la entiendo, me di vuelta y le di gracias a los chicos y me iba cuando…

**BPOV**

-Edward…- mi voz sonó tan despacio que pensé que no me había escuchado pero él se detuvo y me miro, no sabía si correr y abrazarlo o quedarme quieta pero mis pies como siempre tomaron su propia decisión y lo único que sentí fueron sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, sentí como una lagrima rodeaba mi cara, lo se soy patética y masoquista pero amo a este hombre, daría la vida sip por él, él era mi mundo, mi vida, mi historia y por mucho que no quería caer bajos sus redes, lo bese, lo bese como si el mundo se acabara ahora mismo, sentí como nuestros labios se unían y eran uno solo, entramos a la casa y no se en que momento llegamos al sofá, sentí como recorría mi espalda con sus manos, mientras mis manos tocaban su pelo y lo acercaba mucho más hacia mí, nos separamos cuando ya nos faltaba el aire y nos miramos y el sonrió

-Te amo-

-Yo también-

-Fui un estúpido perdóname nunca debería haberte dejado ir, nunca, eres todo para mí, eres mi vida, y sin ti no soy nadie-

-Edward, te he amado desde que tengo memoria, siempre te amé y ahora no quiero perderte-

Y asi fue como porfín fui suya, me amo como nunca nadie más en el mundo me amara.

**5 MESES DESPUES**

Han cambiado muchas cosas desde que Edward volvió y me declaro su amor, bueno lo más importante es que somos pareja, y me hiso su prometida ósea que esperaremos salir de la Universidad para casarnos, si es una estupidez, ustedes pensaran que pueden pasar muchas cosas pero la verdad es que nos amamos y sabemos que somos la mitad del otro y si uno no esta no somos nada, Rosalie y Emmet se siguen amando locamente al igual que la loca de Alice con su príncipe azul, Jasper, mi padre anda de viaje ya que pondrá un restaurant en New York.

Jake, bueno con Jake somos amigos, aunque no lo crean, mi hermana Leah llego de Paris y creo que fue amor a primera vista, una tarde estábamos regando el pasto con Leah y Jake viene con nessy para darme un regalo de navidad y bueno creo que ahí fue cuando mi hermana y el nunca más se volvieron a separar, si es súper romántico y espero que siga siendo así, creo que nadie más que mi hermana se merece estar con Jake y obviamente nessy adora a Leah.

Y yo… bueno estoy completamente enamorada de mi hombre, si es mi hombre, en dos meses más nos vamos a Europa con Edward, el a seguir con su carrera de música y yo accedí a una beca para literatura en Londres en la misma universidad que Edward, no creen que es perfecto!

* * *

><p>Hola personas que me leen, se acabo porfin! soy primerisa pero creo que mejorare para las siguentes :)<p>

gracias a las personas (pocas personas) que la leyeron (creo que muy pocaas) y por sus comentarios muchas pero muchas gracias :D


End file.
